Digimon frontier: What no one knows
by Crystal A. Kanbara
Summary: We all know what happened, but what if what we know happened was a lie? And it was covering up the truth, one that they wished they could forget. The truth is finally out as we discover the reason it was hidden, somethings should have been better left unsaid.
1. All aboard!

Digimon Frontier: What no one knows

Ashley: Hey there guys! Okay so I think some of you have read my other story called "War of Change", well I'm having problems especially since the port for the USB somehow submerged within the console so I won't be able to write it since all my info is in the USB, sooo I decided to write a story that has been on my mind for some time now and I had thought I should write it when I'm close to finishing the other story, but umm well seeing as I can't I decided to why not start writing it while I wait for the port to get fixed? So Here I give ya the story! Oh and I'd like to give a Shout out to The Keeper of Worlds who helped me with this little idea and just so you know this has in no way any relation with my other story, we clear? Then let's get started! Daisuke! Disclaimer!

Daisuke: Sure, Whateva, Crystal A. Kanbara does not in any way own Digimon, only her OC's that will appear eventually.

Takuya: Lets start already!

Summary: We all know what happened, but what if what we know happened was a lie? And it was covering up the truth, one that they wished they could forget. The truth is finally out as we discover the reason it was hidden, somethings should have been better left unsaid.

'_Thoughts'_

"Ophanimon talking to them"

"Speaking"

"_**Digimon analyzer"**_

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

It was a bright and sunny afternoon; you could see a father and his son playing soccer on the sidewalk and cars passing by, in dead center of the road two pre-teens were running down it, one was a boy and the other a girl. The boy had lightly tanned skin, auburn colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is wearing a yellow T-shirt with a black "D"-like symbol were the chest is, under a short sleeved red jacket with a pocket on each side of his chest, a dark brown bermuda, olive green gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a olive green cap over which he puts his goggles, the cap left a tuft of his hair out in the front; the girl also had lightly tanned skin, auburn colored hair and electric-blue eyes. She is wearing an electric-blue sleeveless shirt with a black short sleeved jacket over it with earphones on the sides, black jeans, and black fingerless gloves, grayish-blue colored socks, black with electric-blue sneakers with grayish-blue soles, and a black hat with her hair done in a pony tail. They were both in hurry.

"Takuya! What time is it!?" asked the girl towards the boy named Takuya Kanbara.

"Its… 5:40!" said Takuya towards his twin Sister Crystal Ashley Kanbara.

"Wahh! We gotta run faster!" yelled Crystal as they both passed by people until a father answered the phone, completely forgetting the soccer ball his son had just passed him, while the soccer ball rolled into the cross road.

"Wah! Dad the ball!" shouted the son.

"Sorry! But the phone! And this weird noise…" said the father as he started to mumble.

"I'll get it!" said Takuya as he went after the ball.

"Takuya be careful!" shouted Crystal.

"Yeah yeah!" shouted Takuya back as he stopped the ball in the middle of the cross road. "Sheesh does she think I can't take care of myself? And kids these days never being careful." mumbled Takuya as he turned around with the ball and kicked it back to the father, completely unaware of the incoming truck until his twin sister yelled "Takuya look out!" to which Takuya looked towards the incoming truck.

"Aw Crap!" said Takuya as the driver tried to turn around only for the back compartments to come full speed towards Takuya.

"NO!" yelled Crystal as she watched with horror.

"AHHH!" yelled Takuya with wide eyes. "Is… is this my destiny!?" said Takuya.

**0o0o0o0 a few minutes earlier o0o0o0o**

"But Hiroaki you can't be late tonight its Shinya's birthday! That was also the reason why Crystal stayed over for the night." Said a women who appeared to be in her late 30s early 40s, she had auburn colored hair and blue eyes, she is wearing a light green turtle necked long sleeved shirt and a sand colored long skirt.

"Tell Dad I want something big! Maybe a forklift!" said a young boy who looked to be 8 or 9 years old, he had auburn colored hair and chocolate colored eyes. He is wearing a long sleeved orange shirt with light gray shorts and green socks. His name is Shinya Kanbara and he was reading a book.

Takuya sighed while Crystal groaned; they were both sited at a brown squared table with five chairs as they were both facing each other with a birthday cake in the middle. They both had taken their hat and shoes off. Takuya started to pick at a strawberry as Crystal just looked around trying to find something interesting.

"Mind your manners Shinya, and don't even think about eating that cake Takuya." said their mother who didn't even glance behind. Takuya retreated his hand that had a little bit of frosting on it while Crystal snickered lightly; Takuya glared at Crystal and started to lick the frosting off his finger.

"Now Hiroaki, I know your busy and all, especially since our divorce and the fact you have take care of Crystal, but today is a special day for Shinya, please try to get here on time." Yuriko said.

Crystal and Takuya sighed. "Man… I'm sooo bored." said Crystal as she crossed her arms and lightly tapped her head onto the table.

"Yeah I know… I wish our lives were exciting." Said Takuya as they both sighed again until their phones start to ring, indicating that they had both received a new message; both of them ignored it while Takuya chanted over and over again that he was bored.

Crystal started to get frustrated with Takuya's constant chant over the word 'bored' and the reminder that she has a new message. "Takuya would you shut up please? You're giving me a headache." Said Crystal as she massaged her forehead and decided to read the message.

"Huh? Hey look we have a new message" said Takuya to which Crystal had a sweatdrop. "You only _just _noticed?" asked Crystal, "Yup!" Takuya answered cheerfully.

"You know I don't even want to know how we're twins." said Crystal while shaking her head.

"Whateva." said Takuya with a roll of his eyes; "At least we have something to do, so lets open up these boredom killers!" said Takuya with only Crystal shaking her head again.

"Okay let's see what this says." mumbled Crystal under her breath.

"Would you like to start?" said Takuya as he read out loud the message.

"Does yours say the same thing?" asked Takuya towards Crystal who only nodded. "What do you think, should we say yes?" he asked. "I don't know, I mean it doesn't even have a name as to who send It." answered Crystal, "Well its better then being bored." said Takuya as he pressed yes.

"I guess." said Crystal as she hesitated a little bit until she pressed yes. _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' _She thought.

"Takuya and Crystal Ashley Kanbara." said a mysterious voice from both of the phones. Both Takuya and Crystal gasped, "How does it know our names?" asked Crystal, "How should I know." answered Takuya.

"It is time for you to decide your future Takuya, Crystal." continued the mysteries voice.

Crystal tighten her grip on her phone as she stood up from her chair along with Takuya. "Hey, wait a second, who is this?" asked Crystal, "and what do you mean our future?" only for the mysterious voice to ignore her questions as it continues to speak, "Your destiny is calling, take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka station." and with that the mysterious voice stopped talking.

"This is _way_ better then being bored!" said Takuya while Crystal looked at him incredulously, "You're serious? We just got a message that said it is time to decide our _**'future'**_ and that our _**'destiny' **_is calling and to go to that station, don't you think this could be a trap or something? I mean come on! You don't just trust a message that's from who knows what person to go there!" said Crystal.

"Yeah, well, it's better then being bored." said Takuya as he grabbed his olive green cap with his goggles on and put them on.

"Oh my gosh you _are _serious." said Crystal as she put on her black hat. "And why are you putting on your hat?" asked Takuya as he pointed towards the black hat, "Well since you are so irresponsible, I'm going with you, besides one of us has to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Finished Crystal as she smirked.

"Why you…!" Takuya said as his face was red with anger.

"Now come on and put your sneakers on." Said Crystal as she finished putting on her sneakers.

"Okay." Said Takuya as he was half way done.

Crystal, while waiting for Takuya to finish, glanced at the clock to see that the have very little time. "Oh no! We won't be able to make it!" said Crystal.

Takuya, now standing up, glanced at the clock then down to his phone, "Damn it your right, we'll never make it." As they both groaned.

Then glancing at each other they grinned widely and said at the same time "But that's never stopped us before!" as they both raced towards the door, "We're going out mom!" yelled Crystal as both she and Takuya jumped over Shinya and made it to the door.

"Okay! But be careful and don't play in the streets!" Yuriko yelled at them.

Shinya just blinked in surprise, "That was weird even for them." He mumbled and continued to read his book.

**0o0o0o0 back to present time o0o0o0o**

"Oh man! Why do twin sisters and mothers have to be right?" asked Takuya, and in one final attempt to survive he jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the back compartment.

"Oh my god! Takuya are you okay?" asked Crystal as she made her way towards Takuya who was just getting up. "Umm yeah I'm fine." said Takuya as he dusted himself off.

The driver opened the car door "Are you okay kid?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." answered Takuya.

Crystal looked at Takuya and the driver then up a tree that was next to them, _'what was that? I swear I saw something that pushed Takuya; there was no way he could have jumped to the side in time to save himself, hmmm, well, whatever it was I'm just glad it saved Takuya' _thought Crystal with a small smile as she snapped out of it hearing the voice of Takuya.

"Hey, umm, buddy, what time is it?" Takuya asked.

"Uh" said the driver a little dumbfound, looking down at his watch he said "Umm it's a couple of minutes before 5:45." "Oh man! Come on Crystal we better hurry!" shouted Takuya as they both speeded towards the train station leaving the driver even more dumbfound.

"Excuse me," "Coming through!" both Takuya and Crystal would say as they both zigzagged their way through the crowd of people.

**0o0o0o0 at the Jiyuugaoka station o0o0o0o**

As they made it to the entrance of the station Crystal glanced at the clock, "Ah! No way we only have one minute!" yelled Crystal. "Aw great!" said Takuya as they both stopped in front of the ticket machine. Takuya put his hands in his pockets only to come out with nothing, "Umm Crystal? Did you bring any money?" asked Takuya nervously, "Umm let me check." Said Crystal as she searched though her pockets only to also come up empty handed.

They both groaned, "Aw great!" said Crystal while gritting her teeth, "I knew I should have asked for more allowance!" said Takuya as he banged his head against the machine, producing two tickets that if you blinked you would miss the digital code that passed through them.

"Huh?" they both said, dumbfound, as they stared at the two tickets, Takuya grabbing them and giving one to Crystal, as they slowly glanced at each other before blinking. "Maybe this is destiny." Said Takuya, "Hmm, maybe." Added Crystal, "Oh well you know what they say." began Takuya grinning "Never look a gift horse in the mouth!" he finished cheerfully as he began to make his way to the scanner passing through it. "H-hey! Takuya wait for me!" yelled Crystal as she passed through the scanner and made her way towards Takuya.

"Wait! Our destiny!" yelled Takuya as he waved one of his hands in the air with Crystal shaking her head just a few inches behind him.

**0o0o0o0 inside the train o0o0o0o**

"I c-can't be-bel-believe it, w-we made it!" said Takuya between gasps of air. Crystal just nodded her head as she tried to regain her breath as well. Takuya decided to take a seat on the floor while Crystal decided to stay up while leaning herself against the door until the came to a stop.

Both the Kanbara twins' phones started to ring as well as various people on the train. Takuya and Crystal glanced around the train in surprise until they glanced at a boy with long raven hair tied in a ponytail, which is covered by a blue and gray camouflage bandana, and he has dark blue eyes. He is wearing gray pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks and white sneakers with blue stripes, a yellow shirt under a blue jacket with yellow stripes on the side of his arms. He was looking at his phone until he felt that he was being stared at. Looking up he caught eyes with the Kanbara twins' who were surprised and startled. The boy continued to stare as Takuya focused his attention on the new message while Crystal continued to stare until he averted his eyes to his phone.

Crystal blinked, _'What was that about?' _thought Crystal as she looked around the train only to finally decide to look at her phone as well.

'_Wait, did he get a message too?' _wondered Takuya as he spaced out a little until he heard Crystal's voice, "Transfer to the 6 o'clock subway from Shibuya station." Read out loud Crystal as Takuya looked towards a man's digital watch that read '5:54', "GAHH! COME ON! GIVE US A BREAK! WERE DOING THE BEST WE CAN!" yelled Takuya as he got up from his sitting position, startling the people that were inside. Crystal just sighed.

As the train came to a stop Takuya and Crystal raced out of the train into the station only to stop. "Umm now what? Where is it?" asked Crystal as she and Takuya began to look around for any signs, the boy that both of them saw earlier had passed by them and was navigating his way threw the crowd.

"Hey Takuya, lets follow him, I'm pretty sure he got the same message as us and all" suggested Crystal as Takuya nodded his head in agreement.

As they ran to catch up with the boy, Takuya and Crystal were separated from each other.

'_Oh great, I lost sight of Crystal, just what we needed!' _thought Takuya angry. He passed through the scanners again and saw the boy getting into the elevator with his twin sister right behind as the doors start to close.

"Ah! W-wait!" yelled Takuya as he ran as fast as he could to get inside, at the last second he jumped into the elevator just as the doors closed.

"Takuya, are you okay?" asked Crystal as her brother rubbed his head, exactly where he hit it from his crazy stunt. "Uh, I think I may have a small concussion" answered Takuya as he got up from the floor only to look at the other boy, "Ehhey, did you also get the message?" asked Takuya nervously, Crystal just shook her head, "Geez Takuya, out of anything you could have asked, you ask that." She said. Takuya gave her a sides-ways glare as he directed his attention back to the other boy who looked at the both of them before turning his back, "Hey! The least you could do is answer me." Said Takuya with his fist a little raised up and his eyebrows furrowed.

The elevator began to descend at a faster pace as they were all positive it was going way more underground then it should. All three of them looked out of the see through glass, "Aww man, our destiny is starting to bit!" said Takuya as they continued to look.

They elevator finally cam to stop, as the doors opened they all saw that they were in a underground station, "Do the people who work here even know that this place exists?" asked Crystal as they saw many rows of trains in all colors.

"This is so weird" said Takuya as his phone talked again, "Its up to you know, which one will you choose?" asked the mysterious voice. Crystal looked around at the station when suddenly the boy ran out of the elevator, "H-hey! Which one are you choosing!?" asked Takuya but he received no answer, "Sheesh, our phones talk more then that guy." Takuya mumbled, "Well would you really answer a complete stranger? I wouldn't." stated Crystal, "Ah who asked you?" said Takuya as they both made their way out of the elevator, "Hmm, which one to choose?" asked Crystal as she bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit or when she is contemplating something.

'_Hmm, will there really be any difference if we choose a different train?'_ Takuya thought over it as Crystal had decided to go on board of a reddish-brown train, leaving Takuya behind in deep thought until the clocked strike 6 o'clock and the trains start to leave, snapping Takuya out of his thoughts, "Oh man! I need to hurry!" he said as he went to the same train his sister was on.

"Takuya hurry!" yelled Crystal from the back of the train with her hand out-stretched to grab Takuya, "Oh man, my destiny sure involves a lot of running." Takuya said as he ran as fast as he could with an inch or two away from grabbing Crystal's hand, as the adrenaline kicked in he was able to run a little bit faster and grab Crystal's hand as Crystal pulled with all her strength at the last second to pull Takuya in just as the platform finished. Both of them grabbed onto the rail panting, until Takuya saw the boy on the other side, smirking at him Takuya returned it with a glare as Crystal watched on curiously until a wall divided them.

"Aww! Way to think ahead! Where ever we're going we're going to get there fast!" said Takuya, Crystal sighed "I told you but then again I didn't really stop you, so I guess we're in this together. I just hope we did the right thing." Said Crystal as she sighed again and crossed her arms while frowning.

"Hmm yeah…" Takuya said softly as he opened the door and entered the train's compartment with Crystal in toll.

Crystal opened another door compartment only to find it also empty "Hmm, another one empty." She said with a frown, "You know, it's like a ghost train, you know like in the movies. Gasp! What if it is a ghost train!?" said Takuya dramatically, Crystal rolled her eyes and shook her head at her twin brothers antics, "Riiight, it is sooo obvious that it is a ghost train, why didn't I think of it? We are doomed."Crystal said with her voice dripping with sarcasm. Takuya stuck his tongue out and continued walking while saying "Well then don't come running towards me when something happens to you." Crystal crossed her arms over her chest and frowned "If anything happens to me I'm blaming you." She said as she followed Takuya to the next train compartment.

Takuya opened the next compartment door to find three people there, two boys and one girl; the boy sitting closest to the door appeared to be overweight with spiky brown hair and eyes. He is wearing an orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers, he appeared to be the oldest of the three. The girl has long blonde hair and green eyes. She is wearing a pale purple cap with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it, white and light purple shoes and long purple stockings, a blue and white stripped shirt under a light purple vest and a light purple skirt, both the skirt and the vest have a white vertical stripe on each side, her shirt is short enough to reveal her navel, and her vest is also open, she appeared to be the same age as Takuya and Crystal. The last member was a young boy who appeared to be about 8 or 9 years old with light brown hair and eyes. He is wearing a big orange hat that is hiding the majority of his light brown hair, a white v-neck t-shirt, yellow-green shorts, brown suspenders hanging from his shorts, brown socks and green and white sneakers.

"Umm, hey, are guys also here cause of the message?" asked Takuya, as the older boy and the girl noticed him and Crystal, in a feeble attempt to start a conversation. The girl nodded while the older boy just looked away. "With them here that makes five of us, I wonder if that means something special." Said the girl towards the older boy.

"Something special huh." mused Takuya. "So why did you guys get on this train?" asked Takuya.

"Uh" was the only thing the girl said. Takuya made his way towards the older boy while Crystal made her way to the girl; "I mean was it the message?" asked Takuya towards the older boy, "look, kid, this was the closest train to the elevator, k'? Now buzz off." Said the older boy as he was eating a chocolate bar, Takuya lowered his head "Okay, geez sorry for asking." mumbled Takuya, the older kid sighed, "Look, I'm just nervous okay." Takuya brought his head up again, "But there must be a reason you picked this particular train, right?" said Takuya as the girl and Crystal giggled behind them.

"I'm like him." began the girl while Takuya sighed "It was closest to the elevator." She finished with that as Crystal laughed, "Yeah that may also be the reason I chose it while he just followed me." Crystal said with a smile.

The older boy grinned widely, "Hey, watch this" he said while Takuya blinked, "Hey honeys, want some chocolate?" he asked as Takuya began fuming, Crystal put her hands on her hips and lifted an eyebrow while the girl just smiled in amusement, "Move." The older boy simply said as he pushed Takuya out of the way while Crystal frowned at that. "So my names Junpei Shibayama but call me J.P. What's yours?" J.P. asked, the girl giggled slightly, "It's Izumi Orimoto, but please call me Zoe." Said Zoe, "I'm Crystal Ashley Kanbara and the guy you just pushed is my twin brother Takuya, so I'd appreciate it if you don't do that again." Crystal answered with a slight frown on her face.

"Umm, it's nice to meetcha guys." Takuya said nervously as he looked towards Crystal with a look as if saying 'I'm okay, just ignore it' to which Crystal's frowned deepened a little.

"I'm…" a soft, weak voice said as they all turned around to see that the little boy who had been silent the entire time spoke, "What?" asked Takuya as they all kept looking at the little boy "I'm Tomoki Himi, but everyone calls me Tommy; I… I didn't want to get on this train." he said, his voice appeared to be breaking a little bit more. All of them blinked, "What do you mean?" asked Crystal, the little boy began to sob lightly, "I… I… two kids… bullies, they… they pushed me onto the train and shut the door…" they little kid started to sob a little bit harder, "Why do big kids keep picking on me?" he asked with tears running down his face at a fast pace, Takuya and Crystal just blinked with flabbergasted expressions, "man that kid could be a faucet" mumbled J.P., "J.P.!" whispered sternly Zoe as she turned towards Tommy, "Don't worry Tommy, your safe here now that your with us." Zoe softly spoke as suddenly the tunnel began to darken making Zoe and Tommy, who were sitting, stand up and the train started to tremble making everyone fall to the floor towards the back door.

"Oww…" said Crystal as she had one eye opened and the other shut from the pain as her head had made impact against a rail. She looked around only to see faded images cover her brother and the others that if you blink you would have missed it. She looked around in slight fear, "Takuya you jinxed us!" she said towards her brother who also appeared to have seen the images around the others and herself, "What!? I didn't jinx us!" he said, "Yes you did!" she yelled at him, "Whateva." he said as all their phones began to glow a bright light, everyone grabbed their phone to see what would happen as they began to glow more brightly and change shape, "What the-!?" said Crystal as she looked towards the strange device in her hand that used to be her phone; the device was bulkier and more rectangular at the top and oval at the bottom, it had an aqua green button on the side, on the top there was a small scanner that was green blue, two big light blue buttons surrounded by a silver ring each, a little bit to the bottom in the middle a small aqua green button, from the middle part it had a green blue rim that made it almost to the bottom then redirected to the other side bottom, inside the part where the rim surrounded was cerulean with three green blue strips, above the light blue buttons was a silver hexagon with spikes on each corner, inside the hexagon was a small squared screen, the rest of the device was blue.

As Crystal looked around she saw that everyone had the same device but with different color; Zoe's was purple and pink with light green buttons and pink middle button, J.P.'s was blue and yellow with white buttons and a yellow middle button, Tommy's was baby-blue and green with white buttons and an orange middle button, Takuya's was black and crimson with white buttons and a green middle button.

"Welcome to the digital world" said a voice that they all recognized as the same voice that had leaded them to where they are right now, "These are you D-Tectores" continued the voice, "Digital world? No way…" mused Takuya in a trance, "What have you gotten ourselves into?" Crystal said as she looked towards Takuya who only shrugged.

As the train finally cam out of the tunnel, they were all still shocked at what happened, "Umm, did you guys hear that to?" asked Takuya as they all were still looking at their D-Tectors, _'I'm guessing they did as well' _thought Takuya, suddenly the train let out a loud 'Woot whoo', everyone covered their ears, "Geez you can hear that from mars." said Takuya, "More like Jupiter." said Crystal as they all got up and looked outside the trains window.

"Hey look!" said Zoe as she pointed towards a little white creature that looked like a ghost with big black eyes, "They look like ghosts." Said Crystal as she and Takuya shared a glance remembering what they had said, "Or big soft marshmallows, they would defiantly go great with chocolate." added J.P.

One of them got stuck in the window and started to make a scary face that startled Zoe as she screamed making them all go away.

"Aww, I thought they were kinda cute." said Crystal.

"Yeah, well next time let's see you handle one of them and their scary face." Said Zoe with a slight pout on her face, "Trust me, I've seen waaay worse things then that suppose 'scary face'" said Crystal putting air quotes around scary face with a slight smirk on her face.

Takuya glanced at Crystal and then looked towards the ghosts, "They're probably ghost of people who died coming here!" said Takuya with a slight scream and then shout as he rubbed the back of his head where Crystal had just hit him, "What was that for!?" he asked with a glare towards Crystal who returned the glare with her own, "That's for being stupid! If you don't remember the voice that cam from our D-Tectors said welcome to the digital world, I bet those are creatures that are part of this digital world," said Crystal, "And besides, we don't need you scaring Tommy." finished Crystal. Takuya was about to retort until he looked into Crystal's eyes and lamely said "Okay, sorry." And with that he turned his attention back to the window, _'man, what __**have**__ I gotten ourselves into? Crystal may not know it but I can tell she's afraid, I mean her eyes scream with her emotions and we are twins after all, hehe, I bet she's probably thinking how can we get home, that is if there is a way home. Ugh! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I just listen to Crystal? We would be home right now and all but nooo, I just had to do something to get rid of the boredom, and what about Shinya? We left on his birthday; he's going to be depressed'_ thought Takuya as from the corner of his eye he could see Crystal looking out the window of the opposite side.

"Hey look, we're about to stop." Said Zoe as the train began to lower its speedand they entered a train station.

"I really hope there are no ghosts there, n-not that I was scared or anything." Zoe said as she waved her hands around.

"Suuure, cause every time I'm not scared I scream." Said Crystal sarcastically while Zoe turned towards her and glared while Crystal smirked back, everyone sweatdropped, _'Something tells me this is just the first fight of many between them two, which is weird since its always me who is like this with other people and not Crystal' _thought Takuya.

The train finally came to a stop as smoke came out and the doors opened and they got closer without going outside, a bunch of round blue balls with long ears surrounded them, their eyes suggested they were trouble makers as they were narrowed, you could make out some of what they were saying like "look humans", "So many" and "Just don't break them this time hehe".

"Umm w-who wants to go out first?" asked Takuya as no one went out until Crystal steadily but hesitantly came out as the weird creatures made a path for her, "Come on guys its safe." She said with a small smile as she turned around to face the group.

They all looked at each other before a huge puff of steam pushed them outside and onto the cement, succeeding in falling down into a pile, Crystal had stepped back in time before she was crushed by the others.

"Oww…" said Takuya as he was on top of the pile, "Takuya could you get off?" asked Zoe as she was on the very bottom of the pile, feeling uncomfortable as she was a girl, Crystal snickered at this causing Zoe to turn her heads towards her and glare.

"Sorry. That first step is always a dozy hehe" said a voice.

"Ugh, yeah it is." Tommy said as he got up from the pile so Zoe could stand.

"Umm is it me or did the train just talk?" asked Takuya.

"Hey now, I'm not just any old train, I'm Trailmon and I'm alive just like you, although I'm more handsome if I do say. Anyway this here place is Flame Terminal and you're in the heart of a digimon village." said Trailmon.

"Di-gi-mon… village?" asked Takuya.

"That's right." Said the blue creature.

"We are Digimon, and were pals!" said another of them.

"I hope you last longer then the other ones hehe." Another said.

They all started to huddle in the middle of the circle that the blue creatures had surrounded them in as Tommy began to cry loudly "Wahh! I didn't even want to be on this stupid train!" he said as he began to sob even louder.

"Sorry you feel like that kiddo, but I've got places to be and all, they only way to go home is to find a spirit or something!" said Trailmon.

"This kid could get a job as a fire alarm." J.P. said as he shrank back from the glare Crystal gave him.

"Whats a spirit and how do we get one? Hello!" said Zoe to which Crystal just rolled her eyes.

"Where are you going? Give us an answer! Hey!" said J.P.

"Hey yourself! I've got a tight schedule to run!" said Trailmon as he disappeared from the tracks.

"So, I guess thats it," Said Takuya as he got up, "We are all alone." He added, "Not really we still have these umm creatures with us, which isn't really reassuring." Crystal said as she mumbled the last part to herself.

"Wait! Get back here!" shouted J.P. as he got up with Zoe swiftly following him, "Yeah pretty please!?" she added.

"Give it up guys, he's already gone." Said Crystal with her arms crossed over her chest.

Zoe turned around and glared at her, "Yeah well I don't see you try to find a way back home." Zoe said, Crystal got up and glared back at her, "And you think shouting towards him will help? Please if you didn't hear him we need to find a spirit, sitting around shouting won't help at all." She said, "And you think wandering around aimlessly without knowing anything is better?" countered Zoe, "Better then what your doing." Retorted Crystal, they were both glaring at each other as the others could swear they saw lightning pass between them.

Tommy began to cry again "Take me home!" he shouted as he finally got up and ran down the tracks, "Hey wait!" yelled Takuya as he followed Tommy down the tracks, "Tommy stop!" yelled Crystal as she immediately glared a Zoe one more time and followed after them.

"Why do I have the feeling that were going to be rescuing the baby a lot?" asked J.P. who only stared at Crystal, Tommy and Takuya's retreating figure.

"Humph, how rude." Zoe said as she gave J.P. a frown and walked her way towards them.

J.P. just stood there taking in the words Zoe had told him before he bowed his head in defeat and followed after her.

Tommy was finally on the tracks that had no more ground around them. "Tommy!" yelled Crystal and Takuya, "Leave me alone!" he shouted back, "Get back here Tommy, please!" shouted Crystal, "No!" he yelled as he continued, "Grr, This isn't helping, your going to fall." barked Takuya, "At least I won't be here anymore!" Tommy barked back. Crystal couldn't help the small gasped that escaped her mouth as she heard what Tommy said, "Umm, We'll take you home!" Takuya shouted in one last attempt, Tommy finally stopped making Takuya and Crystal sigh in relief, "That's right! Remember what Trailmon said? We just need to find the spirit and we can go back home!" yelled Crystal, "Yeah so come back and once we find it we'll take you home okay?" asked Takuya, Tommy turned his head around and thought about it for a little while then he nodded his head "Right, okay" and with that Tommy tried to turn his whole body around only for him to lose his footing and almost fall to his doom.

"TOMMY!" both Takuya and Crystal shouted as their eyes widen in horror and then sighed in relief as Tommy grabbed onto the tracks.

"Don't move! Were going to get you!" shouted Takuya, "Takuya you go, I'll be a few feet behind you to help incase okay?" said Crystal while Takuya nodded his head in agreement.

Takuya was half way through the rail to get to Tommy, just when Crystal was about to get onto the rail a green light caught her and everybody's attention as building turned into digital code and disappeared.

"Look what you gotten me into!" said a white chicken as he had a pink rubber band around his stomach, following close behind him was a weird yellow rabbit that had red pants. They both jumped onto Crystal who fell onto the ground.

"It's a human." said the white chicken.

"Your think everything is a human." The yellow rabbit said.

"Oh hush you, don't start with me." answered back the white chicken.

"Yeah, I'm human, now do you mind getting off me now? My lungs are kinda asking for air." Crystal said, Takuya was almost to Tommy now.

"I'm so sorry." said the white chicken as he and the yellow rabbit got off Crystal who got up and dusted herself off "It's his fault." He said as he pointed towards his companion, "Yeah my fault… Hey!" the yellow rabbit said as it just realized he was being blamed.

They all hear a roar coming from the green fire as they turned their heads towards to see if they could find what had made that noise. They saw a shadow that looked like a huge dog, "W-what is that?" asked Crystal, slightly perturbed by its presence.

"_**Digimon analyzer"**_

"That my friend is one bad dog, a very bad dog; his name is Cerberumon, he is an Ultimate level digimon, his attacks are Emerald Blaze, Inferno Gate and Styx Killer, though his special attack is Emerald Blaze, it is known as the Watchdog of Hell." said the white chicken.

"_**Analyses over"**_

"Where is the spirit?" asked Cerberumon in a deep gravely voice that sent chills down Crystal's back as it came out of the flames; it was on all fours, instead of fur like most dogs it had a pitch black armor that was as hard as titanium, it had a long black tail that resembled more of that of a reptile, it had three heads with the main head having a little gray mane, its paws had sharp white claws and above its claws even sharper and longer ones that are sliver almost as if they were made of metal; as it continued to step closer to Crystal and the other two, she would take a step back until she tripped over a rock and fell.

"Now would be a good time to do something!" yelled the white chicken as he and the yellow rabbit hid behind her.

"Tell me where the spirit is, I can sense it." Cerberumon said.

"Uh umm." Was the only thing Crystal could say, she was terrified at the thought of facing this beast, she glanced side ways to see Takuya holding Tommy securely, not daring to try and make a move in fear of them being noticed and attacked while on the rails.

"Tell me now, I can just smell it all over town, I _must _destroy it." It said as it glared at Crystal, who stiffed in fear, she numbly wondered where Zoe and J.P. are only to realize that they are probably hiding somewhere safe.

"Tell me! Or I will burn you to a crisp!" Cerberumon said as it snarled at Crystal.

If you'd ask her later on why she did it and she looked back to this moment she would answer that her brother had rubbed off on her and that she knew she would be fine, though that really wasn't the case; with a sudden burst of courage (Or stupidity however you see it) she got back on her feet and with a determined glare she shouted "No way you can't have it! Go find yourself another one this one is taking us home!" startling everyone except Cerberumon who snarled intensified, "Is that so? Then you will have to be destroyed!" it shouted as it began to run towards Crystal, who was now wondering why did she do something so stupid, as it shouted one of it most dreaded attacks "Styx Killer!" he shouted as his metal claws start to get surrounded by a black/purple aura and grew in size of a full adult. Barley thinking, Crystal jumped to the side to avoid getting hit by the blast only for the aura to scrap her a little bit causing her to wince in pain (the white chicken and the yellow rabbit had ran to where Takuya and Tommy were), the floor that Crystal had been standing on two seconds ago was now ripped apart as digital code started to appear, Cerberumon wasting no time began to suck the code as the land started to disappear along with the tracks.

"Oh great." Mumbled Takuya as the train tracks started to sway without the support, they started to fall forwards, thinking fast Takuya had told Tommy and the other two to hold onto him tightly as he put them on his back, once close to the train tracks ledge he leapt with all his strength and just barely grabbed onto the undergrounds edge.

"Oh man this bites." Said Takuya as he used all his strength to pull himself and the other three up, his muscles screaming in protest, once he made sure they were a good few feet away from the ledge he let go of Tommy as the other two got off.

"Is everyone okay?" Takuya asked as they all nodded their heads, "ye-yeah were fine b-but I don't think Crystal is." said Tommy as he pointed to the upper ground where Cerberumon had launched an Emerald Blaze towards Crystal, the latter barley dodging in time but Takuya could see a slight limp in Crystal's stance.

Takuya was worried; he didn't know how to help his sister, in a desperate attempt to help her he took out his D-Tector and prayed that something happens. As if hearing his prayers, his D-Tector start to glow a bright white light as it levitated out of Takuya's hand and pointed itself towards a huge fire, soon the fire's heat started to intensify as an explosion occurred and a tube of light-blue light was all that was left of the fire, inside the fire you could see a stature floating.

"What is that?" asked Takuya astonished at what was happening in front of him.

"That is the spirit of flame." The white chicken said astonished as well but for a different reason.

"The spirit, that wasn't so hard." Takuya said until he heard a scream, looking up he saw a horrible sight, Crystal had a slightly deep gash on her cheek down to her chin, you could visibly see that she was limping as her left leg jean was burnt to a crisp, doing very little to protect her skin that was now slightly burnt as well.

Cerberumon fired another 'Emerald Blaze' that exploded in front of Crystal who barley even made an attempt to dodge, Crystal screamed in pain again as her head collided hard against the harden ground as her vision started to swim, _'N-no I can't f-faint yet, I-I have to ge-get away s-somehow' _she thought while shaking her head as it only worsened her vision, she could barley make out the figure of the hell dog standing in front of her with a 'Styx Killer' charging. _'hehe, I guess I'm gonna die, I always though Takuya would die first cause he usually rushed into things, yet it actually is me, and today is Shinya's birthday, I wish I could have at least told him and Takuya how I loved them and appreciated them' _her vision even got more blurry as she saw that the attack was almost finished charging _'hehe, I guess this is good-bye' _she thought as she closed her eyes and waited for the impact. When a few seconds passed and she felt no pain she tried to open here eyes, only succeeding in creaking them a bit open and saw that the hell dogs attention was in the direction of her brother and the other three.

"The spirit." Cerberumon said as he retreated his paw back and headed straight towards the spirit.

Crystal, suddenly feeling the need to sleep, obediently closed her eyes as she finally lost what little consciousness she had welcoming the darkness that surrounded her.

"Great the dogs coming." Said Takuya as he tried to think of what he had to do now_, 'okay, so my prayers were heard, the dogs attention is at me now, but now that I know where the spirit is what do I do?' _wondered Takuya as he said out loud "Now how do I get it and when I do get it, what should I do?", at the exact time Cerberumon landed a few feet behind them, "You don't have to worry about it, cause I'm going to destroy it!" he yelled and began to run while charging his Emerald Blaze. Takuya was stumped, he didn't know what to do as fear was gripping at him he remembered what this dog did to his sister and that he failed in protecting her, now he had Tommy and the other two to protect and he would damn himself if he failed this too, gathering his courage he grabbed a near by metal pole and prepared to swing it _'Man this is pretty high on a scale of one to stupid! But no backing out now!' _though Takuya as he tighten his grip on the pole with Cerberumon a feet or two away.

Zoe and J.P. seeing that Cerberumon was preoccupied, made their way towards Crystal only to see that she was still losing blood from the cut on her cheek though not at a fast pace.

"We have to do something." Zoe said as she looked at the girl with sadness and worry, desperately trying to find something.

"Here," J.P. said as he handed her a medium sized black scarf.

"Thanks J.P." she said as she grabbed it and lightly put pressure against the wound, "Where did you get it?" asked Zoe as J.P. had took out another one but this time bigger and gently wrapped it around Crystal's burned leg. Zoe and J.P. picked Crystal up and carried her towards the platform, away from the fight that they could hear was happening.

"Umm, well I do magic tricks and I always carry some scarves of all colors." He said while he rubbed the back of his neck.

Zoe smiled slightly "Cool." Was all she said as she looked at Crystal, wondering why Crystal and herself had started to fight as if they couldn't stand each other, Zoe thought that Crystal was a likable girl, very caring and loving, but she also gave off an air of indifference, cold if you would prefer, she was very difficult to read yet at the same time she was like an open book, she showed emotion but it looked like she didn't have any sometimes, to Zoe she is an enigma, one that she can't stand yet wishes to know her better, _'maybe I should talk to her, or at least ask Takuya' _thought Zoe as she looked on towards the field that was destroyed, left to pieces of rubble, and prayed that Takuya and the others were okay.

**0o0o0o0 Down with Takuya and the others o0o0o0o**

Takuya was panting, he had been able to somehow fend of Cerberumon from getting closer to the spirit and the others, but he was now getting tired.

"I have had it! I _will _destroy that spirit if it is the last thing I do!" yelled Cerberumon as he charged towards Takuya.

"No you don't!" yelled Takuya as he put the metal pole in front of him and with all his strengths held it in front of Cerberumon as the dog bit down it, pulling it out of Takuya's hand and then jumping over him only for Takuya to grab his tail as they entered the tube of light.

"Finally the spirit. It is time to destroy!" said Cerberumon as he was about to fire an Emerald Blaze, he suddenly felt that his armor had caught on fire, screaming in agony he jumped outside of the tube of light and rolled onto the ground as the fire still burned.

"Oh, but, Takuya." Said Tommy as he looked towards the tube of light and hoped that Takuya was alright.

Takuya had shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the flames to begin consuming him only to realize that he was fine, "I-I can't believe it I'm fine! But…" he started to trail off as he looked up to come face to face with the statue, staring into its eye holes he whispered, "The ancient spirit" as if he was in a trance. Having a small vision of himself and the statue in full size joining, he snapped out of his trance, spread his arms as far as he could and yelled at the top of his lungs, "SPIIIIIRIT!" as his D-Tector flew into his hands. Knowing what to do, Takuya pointed his device at the statue as a beam of light came out and absorbed it, giving a warrior cry, his D-Tector screen glowed with a weird symbol and the mysterious voice said "It is time." Resonating threw the whole area.

Takuya's left hand was surrounded by a ring of digital code, crossing his arms; he then uncrossed them slamming the digital code into the D-Tectore's scanner yelling "EXCECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION" as the digital code grew and surrounded him in a blinding white light making his clothes disappear as his figure started to change.

"Wow! No way! W-whats ha-happening to T-Takuya?" asked Tommy as he and the others looked on, mesmerized at what was happening in front of them, not even Cerberumon dared try to move.

As the light started to fade in Takuya's place stood a human with red and white armor, a mask that covered most of his face except his mouth and eyes, he had two horns on the side and in the middle a bigger one, he has sky blue eyes and long blond hair, he had a black belt in the middle; the human crossed his arms as fire came out of the three holes of his back hands as he yelled, a battle cry came out of the tube of light as it disappeared.

"This can not be! A human turning into a Digimon!?" said Cerberumon, dumbfound at this sudden change of events.

"What did he turn into?" asked Tommy.

"Well let me see." Said the white chicken as he took out a book and began to look through it.

In the upper ground, Zoe and J.P. had left Crystal someplace safe as they went to see what was going on only to see that Takuya had transformed.

"No way." said J.P.

"Everyway." Said Zoe as she took in what was happening.

Back underground, the white chicken was still trying to find in the book as to what Takuya had transformed into with Tommy and the yellow rabbit right behind him, "Hmm, lets see… Oh! Here it is, Agunimon!" he said as he put his book down to look towards Agunimon, who was starting to open his eyes, "Oh my! I mean oh my!" said the white chicken.

"No matter, I will only have the pleasure of destroying the both of them!" said Cerberumon as he finally got up and jumped in the air, launching an Emerald Blaze towards Agunimon, who did a back flip landing behind Tommy and the other two, grabbing them as he jumped out of the way from another Emerald Blaze and onto the upper levels.

Once landing, Agunimon left Tommy and the other two with J.P. and Zoe, back flipping to go fight with Cerberumon.

Tommy looked at Agunimon with admiration while Zoe said "Multo cool!" making J.P. frown.

Cerberumon was frustrated, deciding to end this somewhere else he yelled "Inferno Gate." as his two side heads glowed a purple light and portals started to appear. Agunimon, sensing the danger, began to leap away from opening portals but in one leap he jumped right in front of one barley grabbing the edge but Cerberumon scratched him with his Styx Killer causing him to let go and fall into the portal completely.

"Now let us see how you survive on my territory, the Darkness!" yelled Cerberumon as he leapt into the portal as they all began to close and disappeared.

Agunimon wasn't able to see much until he felt Cerberumon's Styx Killer attacking him every second, as he was getting frustrated, he turned around and was able to grab Cerberumon's paw, stopping him completely.

"No one escapes the darkness! Especially not you." Cerberumon said as he launched an emerald Blaze right in front of Agunimon, who was able to get out of the way in time and giving Cerberumon a left hook, "How about I defeat you instead of escaping." Agunimon said, "Pyro tornado!" he yelled as the three holes on his back hand began to release fire as he began to spin, releasing the energy he had built into the attack towards Cerberumon who had yet to recover form the left hook.

"No! You can't!" Cerberumon said as the fire tornado consumed him, growing bigger by the second the fire tornado penetrated the floor as it opened a hole on to the surface.

"I have to admit it, I'm impressed." Said the white chicken as he and the others looked on with fascination.

"But what if he needs help?" asked Zoe worried.

"Hehehe, I think the one who needs help is Cerberumon, not Takuya." Said a voice behind them as they turned around to see Crystal standing with a visible limp while one of her hands was holding the black scarf against her wounded cheek.

"Your okay!" yelled Tommy as he ran towards Crystal and hugged her around her waist.

"Whoo there Tommy," said Crystal with a laugh as her other arm hugged Tommy back, "I may be standing but I'm still kind of hurt." She finished with a small smile as Tommy let go of her.

"Your fine, that's good." Said Zoe as she looked away feeling uncomfortable.

Crystal slightly frowned, "Umm yeah, thanks for taking care of me." She said.

"Sure, no prob." Said J.P. with a grin as Crystal turned her attention towards the fire tornado, _'Please be okay'_ thought Crystal as everyone turned their attention back towards the fight.

As the tornado began to dissipate, showing them that Agunimon had kicked Cerberumon on one of his vital points.

'_No! This can not be, defeated by a mere human child!'_ thought Cerberumon as an explosion consumed them both.

"Alright! That was amazing." Said Tommy as his eyes shone with excitement.

"That was incredible! And he's handsome!" said Zoe clasping her hands together making J.P. frown.

Crystal simply nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest as a small smiled made her way towards her lips, _'That's Takuya for you, always making quite a show' _she thought.

Cerberumon was suddenly surrounded by a ring of digital data, "Now to take the fractal code." Agunimon said as his D-Tector appeared in his hand, pressing the side button a small orange light appeared from the D-Tector's scanner slamming it into the fractal code as Cerberumon was replaced by an egg that floated away.

"Hey look at the little pretty light!" the yellow rabbit said.

"You nincompoop, that is Cerberumon's essence, so were not done with him yet." the white chicken said as he closed the book.

Tommy looked down wondering what was going on with Agunimon who was on all fours.

"Lets go down there," said Crystal, "We need to see if Takuya is alright." She finished as J.P. and Zoe helped her down while Tommy and the other two were a little bit ahead.

"Aw man, that is so tiring," Takuya said as he then looked down towards his D-Tector, "But, what happened? And how did I know what to do?" asked Takuya as his D-Tector's screen glowed, "You are digidestined" said the mysterious voice, "I'm a what now?" asked Takuya softly, "Digidestined, chosen for greater things, but do not get frighten for the one who chose you is yourself." Continued the voice, "Umm wait what? I chose myself? But I know next to nothing about this place." Said Takuya confused, "You will see in do time." The voice concluded as it disappeared, "Well I guess this means were not going home anytime soon." Takuya said as he kept looking at his D-Tector.

On the other side of the Flame Terminal a blue Trailmon was barley coming in and inside the train was the bandana boy Crystal and Takuya met.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª 

Ashley: And that's a wrap! Okay so I'm going to explain some things here, first off I always found it kind of annoying that the digimon they face in the series only uses one of its many attacks like Cerberumon, it can use Styx Killer yet it doesn't at all and its like that with most of the digimon so I decided that they will use the rest of the attacks that they didn't use at all, okay second thing is I looked Cerberumon up and its an Ultimate level yet it was easily defeated by Agunimon while sometimes they face against Digimon that are a level below Cerberumon that they can't win against and that just annoys me as well, I made it that they in a way could hold their own against him but as you can see I also didn't want to make them get out with nothing not even a scratch, I guessed that Agunimon would have to use his full strength to defeat Cerberumon, I also figured that like I said they sometimes lose to digimon lower level then Cerberumon, that happens because it depends in what element they are in and how they fight, third thing, this story will be darker then the series though I'm not to sure how dark but it will be darker, blood will be spilled as well as other things, fourth, as some of you may notice, Zoe and Crystal don't really get along well, in a way they are like Takuya and Kouji, always fighting over things, Zoe has a fiery attitude and though Crystal can also have a fiery attitude she has a more colder one, you will see what I mean later on. I think that's all, I'll update pretty soon hopefully.

Daisuke: Is there anything else you have to mention?

Ashley: Hmm… no I'm pretty sure nothing else.

Takuya: Hope you liked this chapter and please Review!

Ashley: Oh that's what I forgot to mention.

Daisuke: *rolls eyes* moron.

Ashley: *Glares* shut up, anyways like Takuya said Please Review!

Everyone: Sayonara!


	2. Lobomon: Warrior of light

CHAPTER 2

**Ashley: And were back!**

**Daisuke: Oh joy *sarcasm***

**Ashley: Oh shut it, anyways last time a mysterious voice told Takuya how he was chosen as a digidestined and we see the bandana boy just arriving.**

**Takuya: I'm still confused as to how I chose myself?**

**Crystal: All in do time Takuya, all in do time.**

**Daisuke: Why am I even here if I'm not in the story?**

**Crystal: For fun :D but since your complaining next time we won't see you anymore.**

**Daisuke: I'm not sure how I feel about that, anyways enjoy the story! And Crystal A. Kanbara doesn't own digimon cause if she did, Takuya would have an awesome twin and spirits!**

**Ashley: *raises eyebrow* flattery will get you no where, but anyways Takuya you know what to do.**

**Takuya: Of course anyways Lets begin!**

**ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

Takuya was still on his knees, trying to process the most recent events.

"What just happened to me?" asked Takuya as he looked towards the group, "You mean before or after turning into a digimon." Asked Zoe with one hand on her hip while the other one around Crystal's shoulder.

"Wait, me a digimon?" asked Takuya, "You mean you don't remember?" asked Crystal while raising an eyebrow, "Nope, nothing really." Takuya said.

"Yes young man, you turned into a digimon through the process of digivolution." The white chicken said as he paced back and fourth with an 'I know what I'm talking about' tone.

"Digi-wha?" asked Takuya while tilting his head to the side unconsciously, "Hmm it must have been something I pressed." said Takuya as he pressed one of the D-Tector's buttons only for nothing to happen, "Huh?" said Takuya as he scratched his head, "Grr, come on start! Digivolve now! Operate, turn me into a digimon!" said Takuya as he randomly began pressing buttons, Crystal shook her head and sighed only to wince a little bit as she had by accident put a bit of pressure on her wound. Suddenly a bright light came out of the D-Tector's scanner and the voice said **"**_**Fractal code render" **_as the light intensified, blinding everyone for a few seconds, "Oh boy, I think I broke it." Takuya said as he rubbed his eyes after the sudden flash, "I don't believe it, it's the fractal code." Said the white chicken amazed. The fractal code started to grow in size until it connected to another floating island and started to take form of that of a forest.

"There's no way this is happening." Said J.P. with his mouth opened.

"Wow… did I do all that?" asked Takuya as he got up from the ground and stared at the now materialized forest.

On the other side the blue Trailmon is still moving, the boy with the banana was looking out of the window when he saw the forest growing, "What is… hmm." Was the only thing he said as his mouth was pressed into a thin line.

"It's the start of regeneration!" said the white chicken as they were all running (Trying to run in Crystal's case) in the town with many different digimon.

"And the Trailmon will never go whoo in our ears!" said the yellow rabbit.

"By the way, I am Bokomon keeper of the book at your services." Bokomon said.

"And I am Neemon, keeper of my pants! Also at your services you awesome human!" Neemon said.

"And I give you my thanks on behalf of the entire digital world, oh great human who restores all." Bokomon said, "Umm call me Takuya, and I still don't know why this fractal code stuff is such a big deal." Said Takuya, "Whaaa!? You don't know? I can't believe he doesn't know." grumbled Bokomon.

"Umm hey why are we running?" asked J.P. as he was getting tired, "I don't know." answered Zoe, "G-guys can we stop? Please? I don't think this is even good for my leg." Crystal said as she winced again from a searing pain in her left leg.

"Ahh! That's right, are you okay? Tell me where it hurts. You should have spoken up earlier! How is you cheek? We should check it. What made you do something so stupid!?" were a few things Takuya said to Crystal as he stopped running and started to fret over Crystal who in turn sighed, annoyed, " Takuya, to begin with if I was okay do you think I would have asked us to stop? Second it hurts where it was burned, third, I know already! Don't you dare continue berating me cause of it! I just wanted to see how far I could go incase, Fourth, its fine, it isn't bleeding anymore and I'm pretty sure that it isn't a good idea to check it here and last but not least don't even ask me cause even I don't know why I did it." Crystal said as she looked at Takuya with an amused and annoyed look, while everyone else had also stopped running and just watched in amusement.

"Okay, but you still should have said something earlier." Mumbled Takuya crossing his arms over his chest, "Aww come on Takuya, were twins, I'm pretty sure that if our roles were switched you would have done the same thing." Concluded Crystal while putting the arm that wasn't occupied around Takuya's shoulder who only hung his head while shaking it and glanced towards Crystal, "you know, sometimes I wonder who is the reckless twin between us." He said, Crystal gave a mischievous smirk, "Wouldn't everyone like to know?" she answered while Takuya swung his arm around her own arm to the other shoulder much to her surprise.

"Well now that we have that out of the way, behold!" Bokomon said as he took out an old looking book with a hard green cover, "Before the evil Cherubimon took over, this place was beautiful and peaceful," said Bokomon, "Yeah! There were trees, flowers and even butterflies!" said Neemon. "Neemon! I am trying to tell something here.", "Sorry!" was the only replay he received before he continued "Anyways, many digimon lost control because of the power and this world started to die," he said as they were crossing a bridge, "The only way to bring back everything that was lost was with the Fractal code." He continued.

"I made it happen," Whispered Takuya as he looked at his D-Tector with his free arm, he still refused to let go of Crystal as she started to struggle only for Takuya to grip her tighter, "Just with this small device." He continued, "I wonder if I could make that happen." Said Zoe as she moved her D-Tector around.

"Hmm." Was the only thing J.P. said as he suddenly got an idea, dragging Tommy away from the group without them noticing, as Takuya and Zoe were trying to see if Zoe's D-Tector could do the same, Crystal still struggling in getting out of Takuya's strong grasp.

"Maybe girls aren't meant to be digimon." Said Takuya which earned him a slap in the back of the head from Crystal, "OW! What was that for!?" asked Takuya as he rubbed the back of his head once he had put his D-Tector in his pocket, "I take offence to that Takuya." Said Crystal with a slight glare on her face, causing Takuya to shrink back a bit while Zoe just watched.

**0o0o0o0 At the same time with J.P. and Tommy o0o0o0o**

"Hey shorty, I have an idea." J.P. said.

Back at Flame Terminal, the blue Trailmon had just made it to the station.

"This is place just sucks, you with me right kid?" J.P. asked towards Tommy as they were crossing the bridge back, "Y-yeah, but…," "But what?" asked J.P., "When Takuya turned into a digimon he looked killer cool! The way he battled and beat Cerberumon was just plain awesome, like a super hero!" said Tommy with admiration in his eyes, "He's not that great." Said J.P., obviously jealous, "Uh w-well… I always wanted to be a super hero." Tommy said, "Kid, you should take it from me, being a super hero is overrated, I mean its to much work, its dangerous and not to mention annoying, and theirs always someone yelling 'save me!'" finished J.P. as Tommy hanged his head, "I-I guess…", "That a boy!" said J.P. as both he and Tommy began walking again.

**0o0o0o0 Back in the Flame Terminal o0o0o0o**

"_**Kouji Minamoto, begin your search." **_said the voice coming from bandana boy's white and navy blue D-Tector. "Search for what?" asked Kouji, confused, _**"The spirit."**_ she responded, "How do you know my name?" he asked cautiously, _**"Find the spirit and you will find the answer to all you your questions."**_ was the only thing she said, "I'm not some lap dog you can just order around you know." Said Kouji as he looked at his D-Tector, the voice didn't respond, Kouji decided to take a different approach, "Where do I find this spirit anyways? I mean how do I know how to look for it?" but the voice didn't answer him, "Grr, forget it then, I'll just have to find it without your help." And with that said a digital map had appeared, "Whats this?" asked Kouji even though he knew he wouldn't get a response, "this is getting weirder by the minute." Said Kouji as he looked around, "Yeah you said it." The blue Trailmon said as he closed his eyes.

As Kouji looked around, he saw that what appeared to be remains of a tough battle, _'I wonder who fought' _he thought as he got closer to inspect only to freeze and slightly tense as he saw a small pool of blood and the ground left to pieces of rubble, '_Who ever fought, they sure know how to leave a place' _he thought and closer inspected the blood, _'The fight wasn't long ago, maybe it was even 10 to 15 minutes ago'_ A few feet away he found a metal pole that was torn apart by what appeared to be from very sharp teeth, _'I better be careful then, what ever happened here the person who fought is probably still around here'_ and with that thought he headed towards town.

**0o0o0o0 With Tommy and J.P. o0o0o0o**

"Hey look Tommy, check this out." J.P. said as they approached one of the blue digimon from earlier, "Hey! Egg shaped dude with ears, Whats happening?" J.P. asked, the blue digimon turned around to face them, "Listen, this world of yours isn't really our thing, the thing is we don't know how to leave so, what do ya say, want to help us out?" he asked, while the blue digimon just turned his head, obviously not interested in helping much, "I'll make your wait worth while." J.P said as he took out a bar of chocolate, "I'll give you this." He said as he showed him the chocolate bar, the blue digimon jumped at him and grabbed the piece that J.P. had offered him, "Alright, help me and this whole chocolate bar can be yours." J.P. said, the blue digimon was savoring the piece, "Alright, you take Angler the Trailmon to the station and he can take you to your world." The blue digimon finally said, "Wow, really?" said Tommy, excited about finally going home as he ran off towards the station, "Now fork over that chocolate." The blue digimon said as J.P. gave him the bar and ran off after Tommy.

"Hmm, that stuff is delicious! I bet he has a lot more of that stuff." The blue digimon said as he licked his lips. Sadly they never knew that one rule people should follow is never give a digimon chocolate, it could turn out nasty.

J.P. and Tommy continued running, unaware of what was going to happen to them as Kouji was passing by, "That's an accident waiting to happen." He said while he just blinked, "Maybe they know what happened back there" he mused but then decided against going after them and instead continue looking for the spirit, "Then again they shouldn't really be wondering alone in this place but oh well, not my problem, besides I'm not here to play babysitter." And with that said Kouji continued following the digital map. Just as he leaves a bunch of the blue digimon follow them.

"Hey you sweet ticket ride to home, feel like taking a ride to the real world." J.P. said while winking his eye, Tommy following his example, "Yeah please?", the blue Trailmon was obviously disturbed, "Ahh! Take a hike." He said and such his eyes. Tommy and J.P. were disappointed until J.P. took out another chocolate bar out, "How about one of these, and another two once we get there." He offered getting the blue Trailmon's attention as he licked the chocolate bar out J.P.'s hand, "Hmm, Yummy!" the blue Trailmon said as he got savored the bar, making J.P. and Tommy excited at finally getting back home.

The blue Trailmon left the station in a hurry forgetting to take the other two, "Wait! Your suppose to take us with you!" Tommy said as he and J.P. began to cough cause of all the smoke.

A bunch of the blue digimon stood in front of J.P. and Tommy, looking at them they began to ask for more chocolate bars only for J.P. to refuse them, they stopped jumping as the huddled up and began to discuses what they were going to do.

As they finished discussing they began attacking J.P. and Tommy whom both of them running to the other side of the platform as the blue digimon didn't flatter in their bouncing.

**0o0o0o0 with Takuya and the others o0o0o0o**

Zoe, Takuya and Crystal were at Bokomon's house as Bokomon was tending to Crystal's wounds.

"Now dear, your leg should heal up nicely as for your cheek, it will leave a permanent scar I'm afraid to say." Said Bokomon as he put a bandage over Crystal's right cheek.

"Great, how am I going to explain this when we get back home?" asked Crystal, already thinking at all the possible scenarios that could happen.

Takuya was looking around till he noticed something amiss, "Hey, where is Tommy?" he asked, "I think he is with J.P." answered Zoe, "Great, but now where is J.P.?" Crystal asked as she got out of the house with Bokomon, "Maybe they are playing a game of hide and go seek." Suggested Bokomon, "Or they were eaten by a bunch of bears!" Neemon said which promoted Bokomon to pull on his red pants and snap him.

"Alright, now I'm worried." Zoe said as Takuya crossed his arms and hmm'd, "Well, better go look for them." He said as he began to leave, "At least he isn't trying to help me now," Crystal said, "I know he's just worried but seriously, it gets irritating." she said as she followed, folding her arms behind her head while Zoe got up from her crouched position and followed with the other two behind her.

**0o0o0o0 With J.P. and Tommy o0o0o0o**

Still running away from the blue digimon, J.P. and Tommy were getting tired, even though J.P. was literally dragging Tommy, "Their gaining on us!" screamed Tommy as J.P. began to run faster, probably the fastest he has ever ran in his life.

"TOMMY!", "J.P.!" Zoe, Takuya and Crystal shouted as they continued looking for their two missing comrades.

"Where could they be?" asked Zoe worried for them, "Maybe they tried to find a way home," suggested Crystal, "I mean Tommy wanted to go home and I'm pretty sure J.P. isn't very fond of this place either." She concluded, "Yeah, but if they did they would've told us." Takuya said, "Again, and I repeat, would you really trust a stranger? No wait scratch that, I'm not even gonna ask again cause I KNOW you would trust a stranger." Crystal said, "I would not!" snapped Takuya, "Pu-lease Takuya, you trusted a message even though we didn't know who it was from." Said Crystal, "Yeah well you didn't even try to stop me!" he retorted, "Takuya, even if I tried to stop you, you wouldn't even listen, I know you like the back of my hand Takuya and besides were Kanbaras, we are as stubborn as we are determined." Crystal said, "You know what, I'm going to surrender this fight to you." Takuya calmly replied causing Crystal to quirk an eyebrow, "Really now, I wonder what made the 'oh so great Takuya Kanbara' surrender a fight to someone, no less his twin sister." Crystal said as Takuya took a quick glance towards Zoe, which was all Crystal needed to figure it out, "Oh, so my twin brother is fancying over a certain blondie." Crystal teasingly whispered to Takuya causing him to blush a nice shade of red, "I-I don't know what your t-talking ab-about." Takuya stammered causing Crystal to laugh, "Don't worry bro, I won't tell her, though I wished it wasn't particularly her." Crystal had whispered the last part to herself.

After their little conversation a calm silence over took them until Bokomon broke it asking a bunch of the little ghost digimon named Poyomon if they had seen two humans, to which they pointed towards the direction of a deeper part of the forest, "We saw them being chased by Pagumon." One of them said as Neemon's eyes widen, "Oh that's worse then bears," Neemon said.

"Pagumon?" asked Zoe.

"Nasty little digimon with a bad attitude." Bokomon said while shivers went down his spine.

"Hmm." was the only thing Takuya said as he was thinking about where J.P. and Tommy could be.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets find them." Crystal said while sending one last a teasing glance towards Takuya before walking straight to where the Poyomon pointed to.

**0o0o0o0 With Kouji o0o0o0o**

"Man this is getting old." he said after spending the next hour looking for the spirit as the digital map disappear making Kouji look around only to see a hole in the wall, "Its probably safer to stay away from holes in the wall, but I didn't come all this way to play it safe." and with that he began to walk into the hole.

"Anyone here!" he yelled only for it to eco, "Okay maybe not." He whispered to himself.

He looked at his D-Tector, hoping for any clue to appear only to receive none.

**0o0o0o0 with Tommy and J.P. o0o0o0o**

"Come on digivolve!" Tommy said as he began to randomly press buttons on his D-Tector.

"Keep it down!" J.P. whispered harshly.

"I am keeping it down, but I want to digivolve like Takuya so we can defeat them!" Tommy said, "That's crazy! What a runt like you going to do?" J.P. said "Besides I think digivolving is painful, ever think of that?" finished J.P., "I bet digivolving isn't as painful as getting eaten alive by those digimon, besides they could do worse, just look at what Cerberumon did to Crystal." Tommy said annoyed as he continued pressing buttons.

Tommy heard running as he decided to look up only to begin backing away in fear as J.P. gave him a questioning look, "R-right behind yo-you!" Tommy said as J.P. looked for a few moments as the two began to run again, but the ground underneath them broke as they fell through the hole with the Pagumon following after them, Tommy's D-Tector laid there forgotten.

"You okay?" J.P. asked, "Y-yeah, I think so…" was Tommy's reply, "Good, now lets get out of here before we become someone's lunch." J.P. said.

**0o0o0o0 With Crystal and the others o0o0o0o**

"Tommy!", "J.P.!" yelled Crystal, Takuya and Zoe as they were still looking for them.

"Just as I remember it, except with all the screaming." Bokomon said as he glanced around until he looked back only to not find the others, "Oh, were did they go? Quick Neemon! We lost them." Bokomon said as he began to run down a small hill, "Just follow the noise silly." Neemon said.

"Where could they be?" asked Takuya as he, Crystal and Zoe continued looking. Takuya glanced towards them sensing the tension between the two, _'I wonder why they don't get along with each other? I think Zoe is nice, and my sister is awesome to be around, not that I would admit that to her any time soon, so why all this tension?' _thought Takuya, until the voice of Zoe snapped him out of it, "Poor little Tommy, he didn't even want to be here at all." Zoe said.

"Yeah I know, he shouldn't have even been out without his parents, I guess I'm just going to have to keep an eye on him." Takuya said with a serious face, while Zoe giggled at that, "Look at you pretending to be all mature, how adorable." Zoe said as she giggled again.

Takuya had blushed a slight dusty pink when Zoe called him 'adorable' until he remembered the rest that Zoe said causing him to snap his head towards her, "Hey! What do you mean pretending! We both are in the sixth grade," Takuya snapped instantly his blush was gone, "Wait! The hell ya bringing me into this?" said Crystal in bewilderment looking at Takuya who in return simply shrugged, "Oh really you guys are in the same grade as I am," Zoe said with a smirk starting to form on her lips as she came to a stop forcing Crystal and Takuya to also stop, "Yeah, what about it?" asked Crystal while glaring suspiciously at Zoe, "Who would have thought, I thought you guys were two or three years younger then me at least." Zoe continued, ignoring Crystal's question. Takuya simply glanced towards Zoe, "What are you trying to say?" snapped Crystal at Zoe, hating that the blonde girl was ignoring her. Zoe, finally acknowledging Crystal's questions, simply shrugged and answered with a question of her own.

"Well, when is your guys birthday?" She asked.

Crystal simply glared at her, not liking the fact that she was avoiding her question from before. Takuya took it upon himself to answer, "August 8th." He said, "Oh, I guess I'm older then." Zoe said. Crystal finally decided to just forget about it and to _try _to get to know each other.

"Really? When were you born in?" asked Crystal "May 3rd" Zoe answered, "Aww man! Your older then us by three months!" wined Takuya while gritting his teeth, "Oh suck it up Takuya." Crystal said while crossing her arms over he chest while Takuya started sulking, "I thought you would be like Takuya." Zoe said with a raised eyebrow.

"Haha, that's what most people think since we're twins, but trust me, just cause we're twins doesn't mean we're alike in personality as well, others wise I would be like this bonehead." Said Crystal while pointing towards Takuya, who in turn pouted and crossed his arms. Zoe could only giggle.

'_I don't get these girls, first they are fighting and all, then they are talking casually? Arg! I'll never understand girls' _thought Takuya when he saw something in the grass.

"Hey guys! I think I found something." He said while jogging towards the object.

"Looks like its Tommy's D-Tector!" exclaimed Zoe, "Huh, your right." Takuya said as he bends down to pick it.

Zoe started to walk closer until she walked to close to the edge as it crumble under her feet and she plummeted grabbing Takuya and dragging him with her, "The hell just happened!?" asked Crystal as she walked closer to the edge to examine only for the edge to give away again as Crystal followed after them.

Neemon and Bokomon still couldn't find them even though Takuya and the other two screamed.

"Ahhh!" yelled both Takuya and Zoe as they landed in a pile of leafs, "Oh my gosh! I'm alive I could just kiss you!" Zoe said as she had hugged Takuya round the neck when they fell and was now facing him with her arms still around his neck as she accidently pulled their faces a little closer, Takuya blushed a very nice shade of crimson red, "Uhh." Was the only thing he could say as he couldn't grasp his emotions right yet with his mouth hanging a little bit open.

Zoe noticed what she had said and the position they were in as a blush crept to her cheeks and she slapped Takuya causing him to stumble back.

"The hell was that for!?" yelled Takuya shocked at what happened.

"You pervert!" she yelled back while grabbing her skirt, the blush never leaving her face.

"For your information, YOU were the one who grabbed ME!" shouted Takuya as he got back up. They both started to hear a faint scream until it continued to get louder.

"Ahhh!" they heard the scream getting even more loud as the glanced up only to see Crystal fall through the hole and onto the leaves.

"Oww. My leg hurts more now." She said as she rubbed her head and glanced around seeing Zoe with a slight blush and grabbing her skirt and Takuya with a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Umm, did something happen?" she asked slightly confused while raising an eyebrow.

"He was being a pervert!" Zoe yelled while pointing her hand towards Takuya.

"The fuck! that's not true! She grabbed me and then once we landed she yelled that she was alive and that she could just kiss me!" Takuya yelled back as he looked at Zoe and he began to blush slightly, remembering what happened.

"O-kay? You Know what, I'm just gonna forget, obviously I won't get it since I didn't see it." Crystal said as she was still slightly confused. She stood and brushed off the dirt and leaves as she took a look around their surroundings.

Zoe was still glaring at Takuya as Takuya just rolled his eyes and a slight smirk started to decorate his face.

"Hey guys we should try to find a way out, and by the looks of things I'd say we should go straight ahead." Crystal said as she looked at them, realizing that they were looking at each other and completely ignoring her, with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow, "You guys can look at each other all day if you want, but first let's get out of here." She said, slightly annoyed. Takuya and Zoe had snapped out of their staring contest as they both looked away crossing their arms and starting to walk towards Crystal.

Crystal could only sweatdrop at the scene playing in front of her, shaking her head as she was about to turn around but saw the slight smirk on Takuya's face and couldn't help but wonder what her dear twin had in mind.

Takuya, as if sensing and reading Crystal's mind, sends her a knowing look at her as his eyes direct themselves towards Zoe, and saying out loud for all of them to hear, "Admit it though Zoe, you loved the idea of kissing me." And with that Zoe's eyes widen to that of a dinner platter as she gritted her teeth, a blush painting itself on her face, making Takuya's smirk widen even more.

The only thing Crystal could do was gap at Takuya, in all her years of knowing Takuya he _**never**_ acted like this, in all reality he was against _this _kind of attitude, so what made him do that? Crystal could only fathom what was going on in Takuya's head.

The all had continued walking forward and Crystal wished something could happen, she was still startled at what Takuya said, she hoped this world isn't changing him and she was snapped out of her thoughts when Zoe spoke, "Pu-lease Takuya, who would want to kiss you!" she said angrily while clenching her fists, "about almost every girl in the world my dear Izumi." Answered Takuya as his smirk was still plastered on his face, Crystal could only hear and watch, flabbergasted about this sudden change in Takuya.

"Yeah, ALMOST every girl which isn't me, besides does that mean that your sister is attracted to you?" said Zoe with a smirk on her face, "He-hey… wait don't drag me in this…" Crystal said still dumbfound about everything as she tried to grasp the situation, "Tsk tsk tsk, my dear Izumi I said almost every girl, meaning my sister isn't one of them, as for yourself, denying isn't always good," Takuya had between their conversation gotten close to Zoe and whispered on her ear, "Just tell me the truth, I won't bit… much." With that said Takuya backed off and started to walk slightly faster to the same pace as Crystal who glanced at Takuya questionably, the latter ignoring her.

Zoe was stunned at what had just taken place as her mind processed everything she had began to blush wondering if what Takuya said was true only to shake her head and tell herself that he was lying obviously, "Its Zoe, Kanbara, not 'My dear Izumi', that is a horrible nickname, and also get your mind out of the gutter." Was the only thing she said as she walked behind the twins as an awkward silence enveloped them.

'_Grrr, F you Takuya! You just had to go and open your mouth! And whats with the sudden attitude? That was random! Maaaan I think I know what that bad feeling was when I had accepted to read that stupid message, if I find whoever put us here they'll have a piece of my mind!' _thought Crystal as she glanced at Takuya again who was still ignoring her, he appeared to be in deep thought but at this point she could care less, _'Ugh, I should stop thinking about it, I'll just talk to him later, right know we got to find Tommy and J.P.! And Takuya better remember that or I'll have to knock him down.' _Thought Crystal as she looked forward…

**0o0o0o0 With Tommy and J.P. o0o0o0o**

J.P. had grabbed a bit of leaves in his hand as he threw them in the air, the wind taking them away towards the north.

"See that Tommy, where the leaves went should be a way out, usually where the wind blows theirs a way out." J.P. said as he and Tommy had somehow lost the Pagumon, now the just needed to find a way out maybe find the others.

"Are you sure?" asked Tommy as they began to walk in the direction the leaves went.

"Yeah I am, why do you ask?" asked J.P.

"Well you see I made a little cross on that poll when we were sure we lost the Pagumon and well…" Tommy started to trail off.

"Well what?" asked J.P.

"That was over an hour ago meaning we've been walking around in circles." Finished Tommy as J.P. almost fell at that.

"Your not kidding are you?" asked J.P., hoping Tommy was just playing a prank on him.

"Nope. And that means were lost and we'll never find a way out!" said Tommy as he started to cry.

"Not again." Said J.P. as he reached into his pockets and took out a chocolate bar, breaking a piece from it he held it towards Tommy, "Here, just take it and stop crying." J.P. said

Tommy stopped his wailing as he grabbed the piece, "Look at the bright side kid, at least we won't starve." J.P. said as he grabbed the other piece, Tommy smiled at that as they both were about to eat it until the hoard of Pagumon found them and started to attack them.

"Ahh! Okay here take them! Take them!" He yelled as he threw three chocolate at them while the Pagumon directed their attention to the bars, taking this chance to escape, J.P. grabbed Tommy as they ran away.

As the Pagumon finished devouring one of them smelled something, "The humans! They smell like chocolate!" many others had began to drool, "Lets eat the humans!" another said as they all raced towards J.P. and Tommy.

Meanwhile Kouji had just found himself in what appeared to be a chamber.

"What is this place?" he asked, not really expecting anyone to answer until he heard to voices cry for help.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody! HELP!" J.P. screamed as he and Tommy were in the same place Kouji was as they continued to run away from the Pagumon.

**0o0o0o0 Meanwhile with Crystal and the others o0o0o0o**

"Hey did you guys hear that?" asked Crystal while Takuya and Zoe shook their heads, they have been walking around for a little over an hour and have yet to find their lost companions, the awkward atmosphere was still semi there.

"Yeah, I did, it sounded like J.P. right?" asked Zoe towards Crystal, she still refused to talk to Takuya.

"Yeah it did, and maybe Tommy is with him, but… oh shoot! We better hurry!" Crystal said as she raced towards the direction that they heard J.P. yell.

"Why are we running!?" asked Takuya over the rush of the wind, of course the one to answer him was Crystal.

"Cause, think about it, if J.P. is calling for help and say Tommy with him then that means either their both in trouble or Tommy is badly hurt, cause if J.P. was hurt then Tommy would be calling for help." Crystal was starting to get slightly annoyed, she had been the one talking to Takuya and Zoe, yet neither of them have tried to talk to each other, it was starting to bother her a lot, yet she didn't know how to get them to talk, though she won't admit it but she was also slightly more comfortable around Zoe as well as talking to her thanks to this situation.

"Oh okay." Was the only thing Takuya could say, he had numerous times tried to talk to Zoe yet for some reason he just couldn't he always found himself talking to Crystal or that he never voiced his thought, he couldn't grasp the reason for his earlier act, he felt as if he was their yet someone else was talking, as if someone had somehow controlled Takuya's body, he wished he knew.

"Now hurry up you two!" said Zoe, she was slightly sad, though she would never admit it, she had wanted to talk to Takuya yet for some reason the words couldn't come out of her mouth so she had decided to talk to Crystal, she was curious because of Takuya's attitude earlier, she had asked the electric-blue eye twin if Takuya had acted like this before only for her to tell her that never, with that said Zoe had found it easier to talk to Crystal now then before, she hopes that soon they may be friends with out them fighting.

All three of them continue running towards the direction they had heard J.P.'s voice, lost in deep thought, hoping they make it their before something happens, though for some reason Crystal feels like this is where everything will begin for them.

**0o0o0o0 With the others o0o0o0o**

Kouji had enough watching the Pagumon attack J.P. and Tommy, grabbing one of the near by poles, he descended from it with a battle cry, grabbing the others attention.

Once he landed he gave his 'audience' a slight smirk, calmly looking at the Pagumon as they had decided to attack him. Breaking the pole with a kick he started to fend them off.

Tommy and J.P. could only watch in amazement, how could he go against all of those Pagumon without digivolving into a digimon? Forgetting about there injuries for a moment they continued to watch, "This is amazing!" commented Tommy as his eyes widen to those of admiration. "This guy is serious!" said J.P.

Kouji continued, just as he had learned, fighting with the pole, _'If I'm right, once I bend down these digimon will try to cave me in, that may be my opening, only one way to find out!' _he thought, once he did just that, just as he had predicted the Pagumon tried to cave him in, with all his strength he spine as fast as he could, forcing the Pagumons to hit the walls of the dungeon.

One Pagumon landed right in front of him as Kouji gave a smirk of victory, angering the Pagumon, "Oh yeah you human! Don't you dare think you have won yet!" with a cry of anger, fractal code started to surround him as he started to digivolve.

Kouji could only watch with shock, not expecting this turn of events, he started to back away.

"_**Digimon analyzer"**_

"Yikes! That's Raremon, a sewer digimon, he's a champion level, and his attacks are Breath of Decay, Kusai Gas, Metal Gas, and Rotten Tackle. He is known for his foul smell."

"_Analyses over"_

Raremon had turned his back on Kouji and decided to attack his original target, "Breath of Decay!" he yelled as a greenish sludge started to head for there direction. J.P. was able to get away, but Tommy had fell, seeing this, Kouji grabbed Tommy as they barley avoided the attack. The ground where they were standing started to crumble to pieces before it cracked, leaving a hole in is wake.

Tommy could only tremble at the thought that could have been him if it weren't for the bandana boy who had saved him, though he was safe now, he knew that the Raremon would immediately attack again, and as if confirming his thought, the Raremon had launched an Metal Gas attack towards them, only for them to avoid it by an inch again.

Kouji continued to avoid the green sludge and the bluish cloud, knowing that if he didn't watch his step and avoided the attacks, it would be the end for him and the little boy he was protecting, though he knew that he couldn't keep it up forever, it was getting harder to avoid with more holes appearing with each attack the Raremon launched.

J.P. could only watch them, he had no idea what to do, while the others were who knows where, he was here with Tommy and a guy with a bandana who right now is risking his life to protect Tommy, and he wished something could happen before it was too late. As if hearing his prayers, J.P. started to hear voices as they started to get louder, he could distinguish his and Tommy's name being yelled and recognized them as Takuya and the others, getting back up and making sure the Raremon didn't see him he started to yell into the tunnel "Guys over here!" he yelled as the others emerged…

0o0o0o0 20 minutes earlier o0o0o0o

Crystal and the others continued to run, wandering through the tunnels, they had tried to find J.P. and Tommy, but to no avail, if only they could have screamed again they could maybe find them, but sadly all was silent with the exception of the sole of there shoes pounding against the ground.

"Guys, what if something happened to them…?" questioned Zoe; she was beginning to get even more worried.

"Well duh, J.P. did scream didn't he." Answered Crystal, she was in no mood to answer these type of trivial questions.

"No, what I mean is, what if we make it too late? What if there already…" Zoe asked as the last part lingered in the air, she couldn't stop that question from dancing around in her mind.

"No! We gotta believe they're fine!" answered Takuya, the tension between him and Zoe was still there, but they both knew there was no time for that.

"That's kind of hard right now." Zoe said.

"Well stop thinking about it!" Takuya said, he had tried his best to block out those type of thoughts, he knew that the possibility was there, and it had a chance of presenting itself, but he continued to refuse that they could very well be gone already by the time they find them.

Crystal had suddenly stopped, Takuya and Zoe nearly crashing into her.

"Why'd you stop Crystal?" asked Takuya.

"I see something over there." She replied as she pointed towards two shadows that were coming there way.

Hiding behind one of those boilers, they watched as the shadows continued to approach them, along with familiar voices.

"I can't believe we still haven't found them." Said the fist one.

"I can!" the second one said cheerfully.

"Oh be quite you nincompoop!" the first one said while a snapping noise echoed against the walls.

"Wait a second- Neemon? Bokomon?" asked Crystal as she and the other two got out of there hiding places.

"Ah Crystal my dear! We have finally found you!" Bokomon said as he approached them with Neemon trailing behind him.

"I'm glad were back together, or well, almost all of us are." Crystal said.

"I see, you haven't found Tommy or J.P. yet." Bokomon asked once he glanced at the small group.

"Yeah… did you guys by any chance hear them or something?" asked Crystal hopefully.

"I'm sorry to say, but no we haven't." Bokomon answered.

"Maybe if we yell there names, they might hear us and responded back." Suggested Takuya.

"Yeah, or something else will responded." Zoe said as she shivered lightly at the thought of something else that's worse then Cerberumon attacking them.

"We'll just have to take the risk." Said Crystal as she turned to the direction she thought she had last heard them, "In the mean time lets continue walking this path, we might just get lucky." And with that the small group of three humans and two digimon walked as they yelled the name of there missing companions, hoping they won't be too late to them.

After what felt like an hour but was only three minutes, the small group were just about ready to give up, they had no signs of there companions being even remotely there before and it seemed like there were digimon lurking there, numerous times they had to keep quite for some time until they were sure that they weren't going to be attacked before they resumed their task.

"At this rate I might go mute!" said Takuya.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but we have to continue, I refuse to give up on them!" said Crystal with a new found determination that could clearly be seen in her eyes.

"Hey, I said I might go mute, but I ain't giving up either sis! Were in this together!" Takuya said as he thrust his fist in the air.

"What do you say Zoe?" Crystal asked as she and Takuya turned towards there third companion, they both knew that if they were to ask Neemon and Bokomon they both would reply the same, but they both weren't sure about Zoe, they don't know her well enough to say for certain if she will continue or not.

Zoe could only admire the Kanbara siblings determination to continue for those that they don't even know well, it made her wonder if she could somehow do the same thing, she wondered if they would be doing the same thing if it were her that was missing. She looked at the siblings, seeing their resemblance more then ever, and not just as twins, though she remembers Crystal saying that though they are twins they are nothing alike in personality, she would like to say that right now in this moment; they couldn't have been more alike, she would love to know them better, as well as the others, and so with these thoughts in mind she gave them both a smile and replied, "Of course! We won't give up!" knowing that this decision just might change not just her, but all of them and that this is where everything will begin for her.

"Alright! Then let's continue!" Yelled Crystal as she was happy with what Zoe had said, she thought that for a moment the blonde-haired girl was going to give up right there and then, though that wasn't the case, and that made her glad. Putting aside all thoughts they had continued yelling for their companions to respond.

Almost a minute later they could hear someone yelling back at them and with a second thought they recognized it as J.P.'s voice.

"Hey guys that's J.P.!" said Crystal, happy to know that there companions were alright, or at least she was hoping.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!? Lets go!" shouted Takuya as they all followed the sound of J.P. voice's, and they finally got outside of the tunnel.

"Final- Whoa! This place reeks!" exclaimed Takuya as he and the other four covered their noses.

"You said it!" said Bokomon.

"Guys! Am I glad to see you!" said J.P. as the others looked at him and noticed that he was covered in scratches.

"Whoa! What happened to ya buddy?" asked Takuya as he kneeled next to J.P. to examine his wounds.

"Um, Takuya, I think you would like to see this." Said Zoe as she pointed ahead.

Takuya looked towards the direction Zoe pointed only to see a giant digimon that was gray and appeared to have holes and metal sticking out.

"Yikes! That's one nasty looking digimon!" he exclaimed.

"Oh that's not good, it's Raremon!" yelled Bokomon.

"Yeah, and look who his target is!" said Crystal as Takuya saw the same bandana boy they met on the elevator holding Tommy as they dodged the gray digimon's attacks.

"Oh no! Tommy!" he shouted as he took out his D-Tector from his pocket, "Come on spirit, we need you right now!" he yelled only for the D-Tector to stay the same.

"Oh come on! I'm really not joking here!" he yelled in frustration as he started to push buttons, but the D-Tector remained unresponsive.

"Yo Takuya, I don't want to pressure you or anything, but um, it'd be nice if you would spirit evolve before Tommy and bandana boy get fried." Crystal said, frustrated in knowing that she couldn't do anything, not without getting hurt again.

Meanwhile, Kouji was exhausted, he knew he couldn't dodge another one anymore, he had pushed his body to the limit, yet he couldn't give up, not with a little boy in his arms trembling. He had backed up, his foot almost slipping as he noticed that he didn't have anymore ground to move, "Ready to give up?" Raremon had asked him, honestly he wanted to make a snide comment, but he couldn't without the risk of getting fried.

"Come on spirit! I really need you right now!" Takuya continued, though his efforts had been futile, his D-Tector refused to respond, "Please, SPIRIT!" Takuya had screamed on the top of his lungs, earning everyone's attention, though for those close by a ringing in their ears, as his D-Tector's screen finally illuminated with a weird symbol, remembering where and when he had seen this symbol, Takuya had crossed then uncrossed his arms, smashing the fractal code against the scanner, finally able to digivolve into Agunimon again.

Kouji couldn't possibly back up anymore then he had already, waiting for the inevitable, he bend down and turned his back around, hoping that at soon as the attack hit the little boy could at least live a few more seconds. Kouji soon heard someone scream "SPIRIT!" as he turned around and finally noticed the others and recognized two of them as the twins, he could only guess since they looked alike, he had met in the elevator, though the girl looked different as she had a bandage on her right cheek and another bandage on her left leg where part of her black jeans was ripped. As the boy with the goggles screamed he noticed that he also had a D-Tector like him only with different color, and watched as a cocoon of digital code started to surround him, "What the… is he evolving?" Kouji asked himself as the code started too dissipated and revealed a tall humanoid digimon.

"Agunimon!" Takuya felt the same sensation he had when he first turned into Agunimon; he started to run towards Raremon as he pushed him back, though in the process Raremon started to spite his Breathe of Decay attack.

Agunimon jump backed as he went in front of Tommy and Kouji, protecting them from any green sludge.

The green sludge hit everywhere, causing even more holes to appear as light started to make its way into the chamber.

Takuya at one moment felt like Agunimon, but when he blinked he felt like himself again, glancing down on himself he noticed he had de-digivolved, "What the? Whats going on!? It turned back into me!" exclaimed Takuya.

Crystal and the others were still in the entrance, not knowing what to do, they could only watch as everything unfolded before them.

"Oh no! Maybe Takuya's body is still tired from turning into a digimon already!" exclaimed Zoe while she tended to J.P.'s wounds.

"Grr, this isn't looking good right now." Said Crystal as she clenched her fists, she felt blinded for a few seconds until she moved slightly back noticing that a ray of light had been the cause of her momentary blindness, "What..? Where did this come from?" She asked herself as she noticed that the whole chamber had been covered in holes and from them the light had fully come through, illuminating them.

Raremon wasn't done with them, he wouldn't give up until he had destroyed everyone of those brats, "Breath of Decay!" he yelled as the greenish sludge went towards Takuya and the other two.

"Look out!" shouted Takuya as he was able to push Tommy out of the way, even though he himself was sprayed with a bit of the acid making him wince slightly in pain. When he turned around he noticed that in his action to save Tommy, he had pushed the bandana boy into the hole.

"Oh no!" shouted Takuya in horror, knowing that it was his fault that the bandana boy was falling to his most certain death.

Kouji felt himself being pushed as the boy with goggles tried to save the little boy, which would have been fine if Kouji wasn't behind them, as he was falling down the hole to his evitable death.

Raremon launched another Breath of Decay, towards the ceiling as it made yet another hole that was angled into the hole Kouji had fallen into. Raremon was laughing at the fall from one of the brats, he turned himself towards the other two, hoping to kill another.

In the meantime, Kouji had angled himself that he was falling with his feet down, as the single ray of light had caught up to him and illuminated something at the bottom that looked like a statue of a wolf.

"Whats going on?" Kouji asked he stared at the statue as he continued to get closer, his eyes changing for a split second that if you blink you would have missed it.

Kouji felt as if he was connecting with someone in that instant, and as if on instinct, he pointed his D-Tector towards the statue yelling, "SPIRIT!" absorbing the statue as a weird mark appeared and a female voice said _"It is time"_ resonating through the walls. Smashing his hand instantly on the scanner, he shouted "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" as the fractal code started to surround him in a blinding white light as his figure started to transform.

Meanwhile up in the chamber, Takuya was able to leave Tommy with the others while he distracted Raremon for them, giving them a chance to escape.

"Takuya! Get out of there!" yelled Crystal, She feared that Takuya would get even more hurt then he already was, cursing at fate for making this day near impossible to survive.

Takuya was capable of dodging all the attacks, but the few close times sprayed him with drops of acid, making him wince every so often in pain, though he knew the others might refuse to leave him by himself, he would at least try to give them a few minutes, _'oh man, can't a miracle happen right now?'_ Takuya thought to himself, lost in his thought he had landed near the others and had almost fallen into one of the many holes if it weren't for Tommy grabbing him.

"Thanks Tommy." Takuya said, glancing back he felt that he was to close to the others for his comfort, but he knew that in that moment he couldn't go anywhere else as Raremon was preparing to attack them and finish them off.

A sudden column of light came out of the hole Kouji had fallen in, distracting them, and as the column of light started to dim, they all stared in awe at the digimon that was in the column a few seconds ago. The digimon held some resemblance to that of a wolf, his helmet is grey with white lines on the eye holes and a black nose, blonde hair and sky blue eyes, his scarf is light purple with darker purple stripes, his chest and abdominal armor is grey with four purple rectangles, he has a pair of white pants with two grey and purple kneepads and a belt wrapped around each upper thigh. His feet are "wolf-shaped" With a black upper part with a grey-outlined purple diamond on each foot and two pieces of the armor covering his ankles, his shoulder pads each have the weird symbol on them, his gauntlets are grey and purple and his gloves are black with purple knuckles.

"Wow." J.P. said, he was still on the floor. Zoe was finally standing up after tending to J.P.'s numerous wounds and could only look in awe.

"Whoa…" breathed Crystal completely mesmerized by what they were all seeing.

"Wow! Did I look that cool!?" asked Takuya while Tommy nodded his head and said, "Yeah, but you definitely looked different!"

The mysterious digimon landed onto the ground and right in front of Raremon, he seemed prepared to fight.

"My oh my! That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon!" Bokomon said as he was looking in his book.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life!" Zoe said as she couldn't take her eyes of Lobomon.

"You can say that again…" breathed Crystal, still looking at Lobomon as if in a trance, she faintly wondered if the guy with the bandana was alright.

Raremon had decided that they have had done enough staring and started to attack with an Breathe of decay, Lobomon grabbed one of the cylinder handles sticking out from his waist and yelled out his attack, "Lobo Kendo!" as light came out of the handle into a light saber as he rushed towards Raremon and splitting the attack in half, and the launching himself onto Raremon's head and plunging his light saber into him.

Raremon cried in pain as brown sludge started to come out from the wound as his body started to fade and fractal code surrounded him.

Once the fractal code had surrounded Raremon, Lobomon had jumped of him with his D-Tector in hand, "Now you walking trash, prepare to get recycled!" as he pressed the side button with a small orange/red light appeared, and slamming it into the fractal code, "Fractal code, digitize!" he shouted as an egg was left in Raremon's place, and appearing on Lobomon's screen.

"Multo bravisimo!" Zoe said as she clapped her hands together.

"Is it just me, or Lobomon is the bandana guy." Muttered Crystal after she had finally snapped back into reality and made her way towards Takuya and Tommy with J.P. not far behind, while Zoe simple stood her ground.

"Huh? What do ya mean Crystal?" asked Takuya since he heard what Crystal said.

"Call it intuition, either way, were about to see if I'm right." She said as Lobomon was surrounded in a cocoon of fractal code.

The same guy Crystal and Takuya had seen on the subway and elevator was on all fours. "Your right." Whispered Takuya as his face contorted with worry as he ran towards him, Tommy and Crystal following him. J.P. had decided to stay back, seeing no reason to go with them and made his way towards Zoe.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Takuya once they had reached him.

Kouji had never felt so tired in his life, he felt beyond exhausted from everything as his mind had finally caught up to him as he panted slightly and heard the goggle wearing boy if he was alright, _'What do you think stupid?' _Kouji thought to himself.

"Here, let me help you up." Takuya said as he was about to until he heard him talk, "Don't touch me.", Takuya not really understanding could only say 'what' as he backed up as he was standing next to Crystal and Tommy.

"I don't need your help or anyone else's." he said as he was still catching his breath, Crystal frowned at him, "Right, of course you don't, I mean after all I'm sure you could have handled him all on your own without Takuya's help." She said sarcastically, reminding him that he would have been dead if her brother hadn't helped.

After that comment, they were all silent for a few minutes until bandana boy lifted his head slightly up, "I guess I should thank you for saving my life." He said as he got up and continued, "I always repay me debuts." He finished with his head down.

"I didn't do it so you could owe me ya know." Takuya said as his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

He only turned around to face the three of them, "My name is Kouji Minamoto, and you are?" he asked, ignoring what Takuya had said earlier.

Takuya only looked at him in silence, wondering why Kouji looked as if he was frustrated at the fact that he actually needed someone's help.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Kouji asked snapping Takuya out of his thought, "I can't repay you if I don't know your name." Kouji continued.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara." Takuya said, slightly hesitating with telling his name to Kouji.

"Takuya huh." Kouji said as he looked at him.

"See ya." Kouji said as he turned around to leave.

"Whats his deal?" asked J.P. as he and Zoe decided to reunite with them.

Crystal frowned at Kouji's attitude, annoyed that he ignored everyone else, "Oi! The least you could do is let everyone else introduce themselves, because were all going to be traveling with my brother and I'd appreciate that the next time we see each other you call me by my name and not anything else just cause you don't know it." She said with a slight glare towards Kouji.

Kouji stopped momentarily to think about it, _'Should I really waste my time with them? I only want to repay me debut later so I won't have to see them again, but I don't think this girl will let me leave until I listen, sigh, fine'_ he thought as he turned around to face them, "Fine, but get it over with already so I can leave." He said coldly.

Crystal simply looked at Kouji, completely unfazed by his cold tone, "Good. I'm Crystal Ashley Kanbara, Takuya's twin sister." She said.

"I'm Tomoki Himi, but everyone calls me Tommy!" Tommy said as he pointed towards himself.

"I'm Junpei Shibayama, but J.P. fine." J.P. said as he had his hands behind his head.

"And I'm Izumi Orimoto, but you can call me Zoe!" Zoe said while giving Kouji a cheerful smile.

"Okay, now I'm leaving, hope you're happy." Kouji said as he directed his gaze onto Crystal who in turn only looked at him with a neutral expression.

"Hmm, I suppose." She said with her arms crossed over her chest as she and everyone else watched Kouji leave.

"Come on guys lets leave this place, its smells pretty rotten." Zoe said as they all began to leave, or at least try to since none of them knew how to get out.

"You sure know how to get people to do what you say Crystal." Takuya said as he glanced towards his twin. The others were walking ahead of them so they couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Hehe, you learn a thing or two from dad I suppose." Crystal said with a slight smile on her face as she faced her twin, "By the way Takuya, how are your injuries?" She asked.

"Well, they sting a little, but there fine, the only burned the skin." Takuya said as he looked at all the injuries he had received in distracting Raremon.

"That's good, at least they aren't worse." Crystal said as she released a sigh of relief.

"You were worried about me?" asked Takuya.

"Of course you idiot, you're my twin brother after all, we may have a few fights here and there, but that doesn't mean I won't worry about you." Crystal said in a soft voice as she one-sided hugged Takuya.

"Same here sis." Takuya said as he returned the hug, glad to have his sister with him.

"Besides, you're an idiot and someone has to look out for you." She said as she slightly smirked while Takuya let her go and lightly punched her shoulder.

"Hahaha, okay, maybe that's a little bit true, but I'm your idiot twin." Takuya said as he pointed towards himself.

"Haha, true and I wouldn't have liked to have it any other way." She said with a soft smile on her face.

"And besides, your life would be boring without me." He said.

"Hmm, yeah." She said with a barely audible voice, _'If only you knew Takuya, since our parents divorce my life has been anything BUT exciting, I really wish they would let us see each other more often' _she though sadly as they both walked in silence while the other four were oblivious to the Kanbara twins conversation.

0o0o0o0 With Kouji o0o0o0o

Kouji had finally made it out and decided to sit down at the base of one of the many trees to recollect his thoughts, _'So I turned into a digimon, and from the looks of things the only one who can turn into a digimon apart from me is Takuya'_ he yanked a bit of the grass and let it go as the wind carried it away, _'I need to repay me debut to Takuya, while on that thought I would have to see the other 4 that are with him as well, what a waste, they seem like a bunch idiots who always get in trouble'_ he thought as he remembered seeing Tommy and J.P. running around the digimon village, _'Those two were the reason we were in that mess to begin with, I should avoid them at all costs. Zoe seems to take things lightly, that will surly get her in trouble soon, as for Takuya and his twin, Takuya seems to be the type to fight anyone who taunts him and rush into things, but the one I'm not sure is his twin Crystal, she seems to be the calm and rational one of them all, not to mention the bandages on her right cheek and left leg makes me slightly guess that they all had something to do with the scene I saw.' _Kouji looked up at the sky to see some Poyomon floating around, he shook his head slightly, _'Whats the point of thinking about it anyways? Its not like I'll join them or see them very often.'_ And with that thought Kouji closed his eyes for a while, not knowing that this is may be one of the few moments he could rest in peace.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Ashley: And that's all! Sorry for the really long wait, I've been thinking and all, kinda reflecting on my stories and a bit on my life, I've decided that I'm gonna rewrite War of Change, I'm not really satisfied with it and I have A LOT of mistakes, as for this story, don't worry! I'm gonna continue with it, I try to update faster now, I have like two weeks of vacation so I may update in these days, most late I think will probably be a week.

Daisuke: Well that's good to know!

Ashley: Yeah yeah, anyways happy late 14th digimon anniversary! And early birthday to me!

Takuya: Oh yeah, your birthday is tomorrow.

Ashley: Yup! ^^

Daisuke: Wasn't there something you were going to ask them?

Ashley: Hmm, oh yeah! Ya see there are some scenes I have deleted from this story cause either they don't fit or they would just make this story seemed rather rushed, so my question is, do you guys want me to make a story with the deleted scenes or would you guys prefer not?

Takuya: You guys decide!

Daisuke: Anyways, Hoped you guys liked this chapter and please review!

Ashley: Yes please, they let me know that I'm actually doing something right! And also say bye to Daisuke cause this may as well be his last time on these!

Daisuke: You were serious!?

Ashley: Maybe.

Daisuke: …

Takuya: And now for the reviews!

SnakeGear: Gee thanks ^^

The Keeper of Worlds: Hehehe, thanks, our talked helped a lot too ^^

Ashley: And also, if you guys are wondering with Takuya's sudden change of attitude, everything will make sense later on, just be patient.

Takuya: *cough* anyways see you guys next time!

Takuya and Ashley: Sayonara!

Daisuke: …


End file.
